


Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke Drabbles

by TheHitoro



Series: Pokemon Nuzlocke Drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: I don't even know if she'll get her comeuppance, I like setting up problematic characters, Nuzlocke Challenge, These children already have issues, yeah two pokemon already died cause I'm bad and I feel bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: A bunch of drabbles from the point of view of the pokemon in my nuzlocke!





	Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Three pokemon have a talk the night before they train for their first gym battle
> 
> Jsyk  
> Buzzer=Pikachu  
> Kor=Nidoran♂  
> Kar=Nidoran♀

The three pokemon were let out of their pokeballs as their trainer lay down to sleep. Buzzer stretched and turned to his teammates.

"How are you two feeling about the gym challenge tomorrow?" 

Kar snorted, "We'll take it down easy as cake once we're trained enough." 

She looked over to Kor, who was laying in the corner, staying out of their conversation. 

"Hey Kor, what's wrong?" 

He was up in a flash, anger visible on his face, "What do you mean, 'what's wrong'? We've already lost two team members and we've only started today!" 

Buzzer looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Kar, "What's the use getting angry about it, they're dead and gone." 

Kor looked horrified by his team mate's statement, "You can't just brush them aside like that, they were our team members, our allies-" Kar interrupts, "They were WEAK!" Kor just stood there for a moment, staring at Kar in disbelief as she continued. "They died because they were weak, they failed us because they were WEAK. They are not worth a single thought from our minds. Going into this you should have known what may happen, the weak will be rooted from the strong and I hope to see you at the end of the day tomorrow." 

With that Kar curled up on the other side of the room and went to sleep. Buzzer and Not just stood there for a moment, taking in what had just been said. "She's wrong." It was whispered, but Buzzer still heard it. Kor curled up and went to sleep and, with a glance at his partners, so did he.


End file.
